Un jour comme les autres
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Il était de notoriété publique que Sherlock Holmes ne conservait que les informations nécessaires à son travail. Il était donc parfaitement impossible que le détective se soit rappelé du caractère spécial de cette journée. OS John/Sherlock


**Auteur:** Hakiru-chan

**Disclamers:** Tous les personnages appartiennent corps et âmes à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et aux producteurs de la géniale série de BBC.

**Blabla :** Pas très original, pas très recherché, mais un plaisir de l'écrire. Je vous délivre ce troisième OS sur notre duo favori, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à réagir, à faire partager vos impressions.

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que Sherlock Holmes ne conservait que les informations nécessaires à son travail. Il était donc parfaitement impossible que le détective se soit rappelé du caractère spécial de cette journée.

John Watson, lui, ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

Aujourd'hui, il avait 40 ans.

L'ancien soldat soupira longuement. Il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire de son lit le bras posé en travers de ses yeux, il essayait de ne pas céder à cette angoisse ridicule qui l'envahissait, à cette impression horrible d'être déjà _vieux_. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement comme ça, d'autant plus que –

« John ! »

Sherlock allait s'étonner. Parce que Sherlock analysait toujours tout, en permanence. Il allait donc trouver étrange que John, habituel lève-tôt –sûrement un héritage de son passé militaire- , ne se soit pas encore présenté dans le salon. Celui-ci grogna, fronça les sourcils et finit par se lever, contre son gré.

Sa toilette dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, trop occupé qu'il était à répertorier les traitres cheveux blancs et les rides infâmes de son visage.

Sherlock, comme à son habitude était installé près de la fenêtre et avait empoigné son violon pour jouer un air inconnu au médecin. Peut-être une de ses compositions. Le détective regarda d'un air suspicieux le médecin se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas tranquille, pour s'y préparer un petit-déjeuner « anniversaire ». Ah ah. L'amusement total.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, John ? »

La voix profonde de son ami suggérait une certaine curiosité.

« Hum…rien. Rien, Sherlock. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il sa racla plusieurs fois la gorge tandis qu'il préparait son thé. Et regarda finalement son ami. C'était tellement, tellement évident. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Il décida de prendre les devants et de ne pas laisser la moindre occasion au détective pour le questionner.

« Ecoute Sherlock, ça va. C'est juste que.. je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment. Tu sais, l'hôpital, les enquêtes. J'avais juste besoin de dormir un peu plus. »

Le tout agrémenté de son sourire habituel. Le sourire _Fiche-moi-la-paix-Sherlock-Holmes-j'ai-pas-envie-d'en-parler._

Alors que Sherlock allait répliquer, Mme Hudson débarqua et prit à part John. Son ami les regarda s'éloigner avec attention, sans rien dire.

« John, il y a un paquet pour vous. »

« Un… paquet ? »

« Oui, vous savez… pour l'évènement. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il détesta aussitôt.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler, Mme Hudson. »

Il soupira mais suivit la vieille dame jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où un homme attendait avec… son paquet. Qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un bouquet de fleurs. John s'arrêta aussitôt, fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa logeuse.

« Vous aviez dit un paquet ?! »

« Oh oui, un paquet, un bouquet, c'est la même chose, mon cher. C'est un cadeau ! »

Nouvelle grimace.

« Oh mon dieu, mais je ne veux pas d'un _cadeau_. Et surtout pas comme ça. »

Il s'approcha néanmoins pour examiner plus attentivement le bouquet. Une carte avait été glissée à l'intérieur. Par curiosité, il l'attrapa, sans prêter attention au livreur qui s'impatientait et souhaitait juste qu'on lui signe un papier de reçu.

_« A mon très cher ami. Pour ta fidélité, ton amitié, ton soutien, et bien plus encore. »_

OK. Impossible. John clignait les yeux en relisant le mot accroché au bouquet. Totalement impossible. Il regarda le livreur. Puis le bouquet. Et de nouveau le livreur. Je pense que je suis en plein rêve, pensa John. Cette situation n'appartenait définitivement pas à la réalité.

« Bien, hum. Ca vous dérange d'attendre quelques minutes, je dois vérifier quelque chose. »

Et sans attendre la réponse de l'homme ou même avoir vu son expression d'agacement sur le visage, il remonta les escaliers rapidement pour se retrouver dans le salon où son _très cher ami_ inspectait avec minutie son violon, assis dans son fauteuil habituel.

John se tritura les mains avant de se lancer :

« Hum, Sherlock ? »

« Oui, John ? »

« Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Haussement de sourcil.

« Mardi, je suppose, au vu de la date du journal. »

« Oh. Hum, tu as vu la date alors ? »

John se racla la gorge, scrutant l'expression de son ami qui devenait de plus en plus indéchiffrable.

« Bien sûr que j'ai vu la date.. » Temps d'arrêt. « John, est-ce que ça va ? »

Parfait.

« Oui, oui, parfaitement bien ! Tu viens de me confirmer quelque chose. »

« Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? »

« Rien, aucune importance. » Le médecin eut un léger soupir de soulagement puis continua avec un sourire : « Donc tu n'as pas commandé de bouquet pour moi aujourd'hui ? »

Sherlock se redressa, visiblement intéressé et intrigué par cette nouvelle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ? » argumenta-t-il, l'air un peu choqué.

John sourit largement, heureux de constater que non, Sherlock Holmes, n'avait pas changé et qu'il ne s'était pas soudainement transformé en une espèce de créature généreuse et reconnaissante et… gentille. Mais cela lui déplairait-il vraiment, au fond, un peu de reconnaissance ?

« C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça… ? » déclara-t-il pensivement.

Sherlock se leva avec l'énergie habituelle qui le caractérisait quand une nouvelle enquête –intéressante, précisons-le - se présentait à lui. Passant devant John, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée en dévalant les escaliers et en lançant au passage à son colocataire :

« Eh bien, découvrons celui qui a eu la bonne idée de t'offrir un bouquet de fleurs ! »

Mais l'enthousiasme de Sherlock face à ce mystère fut de courte durée. John eut à peine le temps de le rejoindre en bas que le détective se tournait déjà vers lui, les yeux étrécis, et en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux.

« Joh, John. Tu me déçois parfois, tu sais. Plus je vis avec toi et plus je me rends compte que tu ne parviendras jamais à _observer_ les choses mais tout juste à les _voir_. »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, se sentant légèrement blessé par cette attaque soudaine et tranchante. Se retournant vers le livreur qui en avait plus qu'assez de cette livraison interminable, il remarqua l'adresse mentionnée sur le papier : 221A Baker Street.

Décidemment, cette journée n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

Ce mec s'était planté d'appartement.

Et Mme Hudson, dès qu'elle avait vu le paquet, avait trop vite tiré une conclusion erronée. Comme d'habitude, dirait Sherlock.

Après avoir renvoyé le livreur qui jurait encore une fois que John eut fermé la porte derrière lui, celui-ci remonta doucement vers leur appartement, cherchant des yeux Mme Hudson qui était sans doute partie depuis un bon moment après avoir découvert son erreur.

Finalement rassuré –absurde, vraiment, de penser que ça aurait pu venir de Sherlock - , John s'adonna à son activité favorite du matin : la préparation du thé. En bon anglais qu'il était, il s'adonna à sa préparation tout en sifflotant un air connu. Ou du moins par la plupart, et même la majorité des anglais. Mais peut-être pas Sherlock.

« John ? » lui parvint la voix grave du détective, installé confortablement sur son fauteuil.

« Hum… », répondit vaguement John, plongé à présent dans son journal.

« Bon anniversaire. »

Sourires amusés.


End file.
